


Kif n Amy Play

by Urshiu



Category: Futurama
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Complete, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gloves, Kink, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urshiu/pseuds/Urshiu
Summary: Kif and Amy have some private time with silk gloves. PWP.





	Kif n Amy Play

**Author's Note:**

> I am bending the rules that if Kif touches anyone's HAND without gloves rather than their skin. I tried to keep it a smidge ambiguous as to what kinda mechanics Kif has/ can have. I might do more of the two of them exploring their different biologies.

Futurama. Kif x Amy.  
Explicit. Kif and Amy have some private time with silk gloves.  
May 2019

\---

Kif entered Amy's room, looking around. “Hello? Amy dearest?”

DOOP was on a mission close to Mars so he eagerly paid her a visit while she was visiting her parents house. He was wearing his white elite naval uniform and had a spring in his step. When Amy had texted him that she had a special surprise for him if he could make it to Mars, he bolted to the nearest cruiser. He honestly didn’t know what to think in terms of her surprises. Luckily both her parents were out on their galactic _mini_ golf course and didn't badger him. He shut the door behind him and walked towards the bed as the joining bathroom door peeked open.

“Here I am.” Amy slid into the room behind him, hiding her arms. 

“What did you want to show me?” Kif asked gingerly as he sat on the bed. 

Amy moved her hands out from behind her back and revealed that she was wearing red duel opera style gloves.

She approached him and ran her index finger down the length of his chest. “I know how much you like it when I wear gloves Kiffy.” 

“Well I, um.” He nervously twitched in his uniform. 

She half straddled him while in her night life outfit and gloves. With them on they could have protective intercourse, but close to it for two different species. 

She took his gloved hand and brought it to her mouth.She bit the tip of the glove’s finger and slowly started to remove it. 

Kif huffed and tried to hide his face as his complexion turned rosy. 

Amy threw his to the side and held his hand. Wrapping her silky fingers around his before they became sweaty. 

“The other hand too?” She sweetly asked. 

He provided it and she slowly removed its glove as well. She held his palms in hers, the thin fabric separating them. 

Kif hesitated to ask,“Wh- what are you going to do?” Yet there was excitement to his voice.

“Here, why don’t I show you?” She whispered with her eyes half lidded. 

She snaked her hands under the bottom of his uniform and pressed the fabric up and over his head. She moved her hands back down his body, racking over his chest. 

He moaned and his rosy color deepened to his chest. Amy bit her lip before she leaned in and pressed against him. He closed his eyes as her hands slowly moved downward. She quickly took off his under garments and rested her arms above him.

Kif breathed out a sigh of relief before Amy placed her lips against him. His eyes opened and he pushed up into the kiss, holding her waist. 

She released the kiss as she straddled him and removed her dress in a flourish. Kif’s shoulders shot up at the sight of her and he tried to look away. 

Amy giggled, “C’mon Kiffy” she took his ungloved hand and pressed it to her bosom. He made an unintelligible noise before he swallowed thickly and moved his other hand to join in. 

“Don't you want to take off my bra?” Part of her hair had fallen in her face and made her look all the more alluring.

He fumbled to reply so instead he simply moved his naked hands to the back and unclasped it gently. She took it from him and rubbed his fingers as he let go. She tossed it aside and brought his palms to her perky breasts. 

He panted nervously again as they were warm and soft to the touch. Always startled him no many how many times he got to touch them. 

He pressed against her breasts lightly and swirled his thumbs around her nipples. Amy hummed out in approval and moved her shoulders back.  
Kif began to hyperventilate as she rocked her hips against his. He hiccuped and turned invisible. 

Amy laughed aloud, “I can't see you!”

She ran her gloved hands down his chest from memory. He whimpered and squeezed her breasts on reflex. She gasped and smiled happily. 

She ran her fingers down the apex of his torso and abdomen before gently touching his opening. 

He let out a low deep moan and his green complexion returned. He grabbed onto her arms before gasping as her fingers glided along his underside. 

Amy smiled eagerly as his pretty green shaft emerged. He put his hands to his face as his complexion deepened in color. 

His nerves were so sensitive each touch made him twitch. Amy licked her teeth as her silken clad hands rubbed against him. 

Seeing his eyes peek out from his fingers, Amy giggled “You’re so cute.” 

She took him into her gloved hands, running her fingers up the shaft. It was flushed and quite flexible as well as stretchy. She had already experimented with him before as to how much he could take. She could squeeze the base and make the top part thicker and vice versa. It pulsed lightly with each stroke and moved alike to gelatin caught in a vice. It was already dripping and getting her gloves a tad sticky. 

He was trembling and whimpering, barely in control of his body. She moved the appendage between her fingers and slid it against her opening. She was already wet and hummed as it writhed against her folds. 

They held hands as she straddled him and began to move her body against him. She slowly pushed the digit against her warmth before it happily slid in. She squeaked in delight and lowered her hips down against it. Kif panted hoarsely as he thrust up against her.

Her hips twitched as her walls clung to his thick digit. It changed shape slightly with each bounce of their hips. Moving fluidly between them. 

She cried out in approval when he rolled his hips against hers and it expanded. He let go of one of her hands to quickly slip his hand between them and roll her clit between his fingers. 

She jerked back and her gasp caught in her throat. A few choice cusses later his hand moved to her hip. 

She moaned above him and ran her thumb against the back of his palm. He grit his teeth as he moved both hands to grip her hips and push deeper. Amy arched her back and felt her toes curl as he moved his body faster.

With a few more ragged thrusts Kif let out a hoarse moan. Amy shuddered as she felt the wetness between her thighs grow. 

He was out of breath himself as Amy panted desperately over him. He felt a bit light headed as his quasi seminal fluid began leaking onto the bed. He blinked and held onto Amy as she started to lay next to him. 

She grabbed his face and kissed him eagerly. He wrapped his arm around her and they held hands again. She moaned into his mouth as his member receded and left a sticky trail. 

She moved her hands down his face to his collarbone, "Mmm thanks for visiting."

“A-anytime, it was wonderful.” He smiled back and took her gloved hand in his and kissed it.

**Author's Note:**

> First post on AO3! Hope you like ^^


End file.
